Afraid of Love The Beginning
by Chipmunkster
Summary: This story take place short after my first story... Brittany was at Alvin s house and they were just in love then Brittany ask Alvin how it all started between him and Charlene.
1. Chapter 1 How it started

**Afraid** **of Love: The Beginning**

**Hey everybody its you're pal the Chipmunkster and guess what? I have a new story to tell. Some people have been asking me how it started between Alvin and Charlene so just to be nice I will write The Beginning. It wont be a long story at least 5 chapters. We are going to begin were we last left Alvin so for those who are reading this you must first read my first story to understand what have happen to Alvin. **

**Chapter 1: How it started**

**Alvin's POV**

I was in my wheelchair with Brittany on my lap, she had her arms around me and gave me a lovely sigh and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Brittany"

"Oh, yeah? Well I love you even more." I smiled and closed my eyes and felt the sun's rays on my face. "Alvin... may I ask you something?" Brittany asked and looked a little unsure.

"You can ask me anything," I said and gave her a smile.

"Would you like to tell me how it started between you and Charlene?" she asked and felt a little ashamed of the fact of what happened.

I looked at her surprised. "Are you sure you want to hear that?" she nodded. I smiled and kissed her "Okay, I will tell you. It all started nine years ago."

"Alvin!!" Dave yelled and was getting annoyed. "Sit down and put you're seat belt on… I know that you're not too excited over this, but if you guys want to be singers then we have to start somewhere."

I sat down and crossed my arms together "Oh come on Dave! I mean we are singing chipmunks, and I don't see the point of letting a unknown girl helping us?... Lets make a deal if you just give me 5 minutes alone with Peterson and then by the end of today the world will know the famous Alvin and the Chipmunks."

My brothers sighed and Dave was getting angry "You know, Alvin. It's just pure luck that I managed to get Peterson to take interest in you guys, and if it wasn't for this girl we wouldn't be heading to this record company. Beside, I've heard that this girl, and she isn't half bad."

I gave a mocking laugh. "I'll be the judge of that."

"Alvin! You are making Theodore nervous," Simon said.

I looked over to Theodore, and I could tell that he was scared. Do you know how I knew that? Because every time he gets scared he starts to eat. "Oh relax, Theodore, I will have you're back on this. Just follow my lead then everything will work out."

"Like last time we were this close to getting a music contract," Simon reminded us

"Oh, please, Si… Are you still complaining about that? I was just trying to add some personal flavor at the performance, and beside I had a bad feeling to let Speed Records represent us."

"Was it before or after Mr. Cunningham let his guards throw us out? I mean what were you thinking to add ten smoke machines?" Simon asked

"What? You should know that every big rock stars have smoke machines, and I figured that I was ten times more popular than anyone else. So I guessed it fit," I said and tried to redeem myself.

"Oh really? The smoke was so intense it poured out of the studio. The local thought that the studio was on fire, so they called the fireman. They spurt so much water inside that they destroyed equipment worth a couple of hundred thousand dollars. We're just lucky that he only threw us out," Simon said.

"Please, Simon, don't remind me," Dave said and sighed.

"Man, you guys ain't no fun."

"Alvin you have to promise me no personal flavor. Just keep it clean for once, please. This might be our only chance to impress Peterson," Dave begged.

"Fine. I'll give you my special promise… I, Alvin Seville will promise that I am going to keep it clean, no special effects that would only double our chances to become famous. I promise."

"Okay, I trust you. Listen. we will soon arrive at the record company. I want you to sing my latest song the Witchdoctor. After you have sung it to him, we will see what he thinks of you. That's the only thing we can do."

This is it. I'm finally going to be famous, and I guess Dave is right about one thing. Maybe to keep it clean once sometime isn't such a bad idea, but I still can't understand why we have this girl helping us? If it was me, I still believe we can do this on our own."

"Okay. we're here. We will meet up with a guy named Johnny, and he will take us to the stage," Dave said. He parked the car and we went outside where we were greeted by a man.

"Hi. I'm Johnny, and you must be the Sevilles? Come this way. Peterson is waiting for you."

We followed him inside a building, and there we saw a middle age man smoking a cigar.

"That must be Peterson," I whispered to Simon.

"What do you think this girl will be like?" Theodore asked.

"Beats me, but if she is as ugly as I think then this will be a piece of ca…" I went mute when I saw this girl approach us. She was dressed in red and her hair was long and golden, and she gave us a smile that just made you melt. That's not all. She was also a chipmunk. She was so beautiful. In that there was no words to describe.

"Hi, I'm Charlene, and you must be?... "

"Hi. I'm the chipmunks, and we are the Alvin… I mean... hi, I'm Alvin and we are the Chipmunks." I was getting red from embarrassment.

She giggled "Nice to meet you. Alvin. You can call me Charlene, the Chipette." I had no idea that such a beautiful girl wanted to help us. "Don't mind Peterson. He might look grumpy but I assure you, he barks worse then he bites, but you have to make a good impression right away. He's not easy to deal with, but I'm going to go and talk to him. He often times listen to me… Let's see all the gears you need is already set on stage. I really want to hear what you guys go for." She gave me a smile and went over to Peterson. My heart raced as I watch her sit down.

"Alvin? Snap out of it," Simon said.

I came to my senses as I saw that my brothers were already set on stage. I hurried up and took a guitar and grabbed a mike, and for a second I didn't know what to do. "Um…Hi…I'm Alvin, and we are the Chipmunks" I took a deep breath and looked over to my brothers "Okay 1…2…3."

We sung the Witchdoctor. When we were finished we saw Mister Peterson light another cigar and give us a serious serious. Charlene just smiled, and Dave crossed his fingers in hopes that we were going to make it. Peterson rose up from his chair and smiled as he started to clap his hands.

"That was something. I give you that, Mister Seville. How about we step into my office and talk about you're boys future."

I stood there and I couldn't believe it… we finally got someone to represent us. I looked over to my brothers, and they were just as shocked as I was. "Yes!! We made it, guys." I was so thrilled, then Charlene came up to us.

"You guys were awesome. Congratulation. I couldn't believe it either that Peterson was this quick to take interest in you."

"Well, thank you for talking to him… Dave told us that it was you who managed to make Peterson take us in," Simon said.

She giggled. "Well, it's far from over. I like you guys, and I'm gladly to help… I know some guys that will be able to set you up with some performances. I won't lie to you. It's small theaters, but you must start somewhere. And who knows? Peterson might allow you to record a album in a month or so."

Wow! She had really helped us a lot, and she had just met us. "Well, I… You know I…" I slurred.

"What my brother is trying to say is thank you. We really appreciate everything you've done for us." Simon helped me.

She smiled. "Don't mention it. It was nice meeting you guys. See you around."

I felt so stupid. There was something about her that made me lose my ability to speak. It didn't make any sense… anyway, Dave came to us with a big smile.

"We did it guys. I'm so proud of you… tonight we are going to celebrate."

I know I was supposed to act happier about this, but I just couldn't take my mind of her. She was something. Maybe I should talk to Simon about this? He's the smart one, so maybe he could enlighten me and tell me what's wrong with me. Dave took us to a restaurant, and all he could talk about was our change in life and our career. He had already come up with some new songs. After we had been celebrating for awhile, we headed home.

"Okay, guys, go upstairs and get ready for bed, because tomorrow our new life will begin," Dave said. I went to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth, and then Simon came in.

"Simon, I need help."

He looked at me with a sense of wonder about him. "With what?" he asked.

"It's this girl… I just can't get her off my mind. Do you know what's wrong with me?"

He looked at me then he smiled, and then he couldn't hold it in anymore he started to laugh. I looked at him, and I couldn't understand what was so funny? "Was it something I said?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Alvin," Simon said and tried to calm down. "Isn't it obvious? You're in love."

My eyes widened. "Whoa! Slow down… Me, in love?" I tried to deny it. "Come on… I'm Alvin Seville, the boy that girls want but can't touch." I tried to laugh at it.

"So what's you're point? Are you telling me that it is impossible for you to fall in love?... She's a beautiful girl and another chipmunk. I mean, what's the odds of that? You know… you should ask her out."

I felt a little unsure. "Come on, Simon. Be realistic with this. She's probably dating someone else."

"Well when did the love doctor turn out to be such a insecure guy?... Alvin, you' re crazy about this girl, and you will never find out if she is seeing someone else if you don't ask her… She's quite an eye catcher."

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

"Well maybe I should."

"Don't!!"

"Aha… this only prove my point. Come on, Alvin. You have nothing to lose in asking her out."

I continued to brush my teeth as I thought of Charlene. Maybe Simon was right? Maybe I should ask her out… I have accomplished so much in my life already. I was only eight years old, and tomorrow I would be heading into a life as a rock star and Charlene… she's my first love, and I just met that girl. I don't even know anything about her. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Can I handle that kind of rejection? It would only be natural if she say no, considering that just as I mention we have just met each other. I also had a reputation to uphold. I'm the love doctor, and I can make any woman's knees weak. I only felt more embarrassed that I had no clue that I liked her.

"Well, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow, Alvin," Simon said and left.

"Yeah goodnight." I went to my room and laid down. I could only think about Charlene. I really liked her smile and her hair… Oh, my god, she had it set in to a ponytail. I liked girls with ponytails. I yawned and fell asleep, and I dreamed of being a rock star. I was on top of the world, and I had sung in every corner of the world, I was the number one.

"Alvin, its diner!!!" I heard Dave yell.

"Sorry, Brittany, we have to continue this story later," I said and gave her a kiss.

"Fine… I better start to head home anyway. But I can't wait to listen to the rest of it."

I watched her walk away, then I started to think about this story I was telling her. About how excited I was when my career was about to begin and all. I turned my wheelchair around and headed inside.

**What do you think? No seriously what do you think? I don't know when the next chapter will be up, maybe next week? Just as always stay tune for the upcoming chapters on my story.**

**The Chipmunkster is signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2 Nostalgic

**Chapter** **2: Nostalgic**

**Alvin's POV**

I was in the hospital with Brittany, she had come with me to see my gymnastic. Three times a week I train my legs so I will be able to get rid of the wheelchair and believe me this was the hardest thing I have ever done. The simplest task was being able to walk, but now it was my biggest challenge. I was holding on to something that looked like two railings, and I slowly took one step forward after the other. My legs were shaking, and I nearly tripped several times.

"Come on, Seville. You only have to do one more step, and then you can take a break," my gymnastic said. Brittany was sitting on a bench and gave me a smile. I also had my personal cheerleaders which were Thomas, Bobby, Samantha and Linda. They were cheering for me, and it kind of felt like I was ot a football game.

"You can do it Alvin!!" Bobby shouted and clapped his hands. "Give me an A-L-V-I-N!!"

I was covered in sweat. It was really hard, and I used all my might and took a final step. "Oh, my god, he can walk. It's a miracle." Bobby kept on joking then a nurse came to me and helped me down to the wheelchair. "Oh, I guess I was wrong," Bobby said as they were all laughing.

"Would you knock it off, Bobby? Man, you can really be annoying sometimes," I said. I couldn't help but to laugh a little. I rubbed my legs. They were so sore. Brittany then came and gave me a kiss.

"You were amazing, Alvin."

I looked at her and smiled. She was my motivation for being able to go through with this. "Thank you, Brittany… let see, now that I have some free time would you like me to continue my story?" I asked. I could tell that she had wished for it all day. "Where did we end?... oh, that's right."

It was a new day, but this one felt different from the others. Today I was going to be famous. "Okay, Dave, shoot… what's our next step?" I asked extremely thrilled, even though it was so early in the morning.

"Slow down, Alvin. I'm just as excited as you are, but we have just been awake for ten minutes. It's too early for me to think," Dave said and yawned

"That's a no winner talk, Dave. How about I call Peterson and make him book us up in the arena to perform?"

"Yeah, in you're dreams, Alvin. We must first focus to make people take interest in us," Simon said.

"And what better way wouldn't it be if we perform in the arena so the whole town is able to come?"

"And why do you think people are going to show if they don't even know who we are?" Simon asked me.

I looked over to Dave, Simon and Theodore, and I was getting angry for their lack of ambition "Is it just me who's giving 100% at this?"

"Alvin, we want to become famous just as much as you do, but it's not as easy as you want it to be," Simon said. I crossed my arms together, and I didn't want to admit that he might be right.

"How about we ask that girl for help?" Theodore suggested. "What was her name again?"

"You mean, Charlene?... Great idea, Theo, and maybe she can ask one of her contacts and maybe pull some strings for us"

"If you guys do that, then I will speak to Peterson and ask him for some advertising," Dave said. "Now, finish you're breakfast, and then we head over to the studio."

Charlene? I thought to myself, I really wanted to see her again, and this time would be different. This time I won't act like I had bit my tongue. I wanted to ask her out. I finished my breakfast and we went out to the car. We headed to the studio, and I tried to figure out what I was going to say to her. Just to simply ask her out wasn't going to be enough. I wanted to do it in style. We arrived to the studio and Dave went to see Peterson and he also assigned us to search for Charlene, but she were nowhere to be found. So we decided to go to Johnny. Maybe he know where she could be? "Hey, the Chipmunks. What can I help you with?"

"Hi, Johnny, we're trying to find Charlene. Do you know where she is?" Simon asked

"The Chipette?... I believe she is at R.R.R"

"R.R.R?" I asked confused

"Yes, Roy Rock Record… didn't you know? She represents them."

My eyes widened of surprise. "No, we didn't."

"Is it far from here?" Theodore asked. "We really need to speak with her."

"Well, it takes some time on foot. Do you want me to call someone to escort you there?"

"Please do," Simon said and then he turned to us. "Why would a rivalry company want to help us out?" He wondered.

I wanted to know that as well. It just seemed odd that she was going behind their backs and was helping this company. Johnny picked up his cell phone and made a quick call, and soon after there was a car waiting for us. We asked Johnny if he could inform Dave that we were heading to R.R.R in case he wondered. The ride took about an half hour, until we arrived. We entered the building and went to the receptionist.

"Yes may I help you gentleman?"

"Yes, we're the Chipmunks, the yet to know world famous rock stars, and we want to know if Charlene, the Chipette is here," I demanded.

"I'm sorry but if you want to see Miss Charlene you have to sign this paper, and then we'll call when she's available."

I took the document and read it. "And how long do you think it will take before she is able to see us?" I asked

"Oh, not so long, six weeks or so."

"Six weeks?!!" I yelled "Forget it. we have to see her now!" three guards came and grabbed us, and the receptionist smiled at us. "I'm sorry but you have to follow the rules. Please, escort them out."

"This isn't over. I'll be back." they literally threw us out, and Simon frowned at me.

"Great job, Alvin," Simon said with sarcasm. "How do you expect us to be able to see her now?"

"I'm thinking," I said and rubbed my forehead then I saw a truck coming and was heading for the back doors. "I got it. Come on!" I started to run and my brothers were right behind me. We jumped onto the truck, and it seemed that it was shipping new equipment for the company.

"And now what?" Theodore asked

"Now we wait for the truck to stop and then we'll sneak out and head for the stairs and seek Charlene."

"And which room is she staying in?" Simon asked. Damn I hadn't thought of that. I started to instead laugh nervously. Simon sighed. "Oh, brother, and we can't just ask them for directions. They would probably throw us out again."

"Yeah, and my back still hurts from last time." Theodore complained

"Okay how about this?... when we get inside we just split up and search every room." they knew that they had no other choice, so they just agreed, we felt that the truck stopped so we silently jumped out from the truck and we headed to the stairs quickly. When we were inside we split up and began the search. I searched like 20 rooms and I was about to give up then I heard someone was singing. I followed it. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, and it seemed it came from this room. I opened the door and went inside, and there she was. I was stunned, and my mouth dropped. She had a voice of an angel.

"Hey! You are not supposed to be here." I turned around and saw one of their guards.

"No, it's okay. I'm a visitor, and I'm here to see Charlene."

"Every visitor needs a pass or else you must leave at once," he said and grabbed my arm.

"No, you must understand that I need to see her."

"Who is it?" I heard someone say.

"It's just a trespasser. Nothing to worry about, Miss Charlene."

"Alvin?... Its okay. He's a friend of mine." The guard let go of me, and I adjusted my cap. "Please, Alvin, come this way." She grabbed my hand and led me to her private room. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, but boy you were hard to find."

"You could just have called me."

"We didn't get you're number?"

She started to laugh. "Oh that's right. I'm so sorry." She went and got a piece of paper and a pen, and she wrote it down. "Here you go." she smiled

I took it and stared at it for a moment. I already had her number the only thing left was for me to do was ask her out.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, you see. I was wondering about what you said the other day. That you knew some guys who might set us up for some performance, and we would really appreciate if you could perhaps talk to them."

"Sure, no problem. Just let me do some calls, then I'm sure you will get some."

_Okay, Alvin, ask her already. It's now or never._

"Um, Charlene. There was one other thing I would like to ask you." She turned around. Man, she is so beautiful.

"What is it Alvin?"

"Well, I…" there it was again I couldn't speak right.

She giggled. "Alvin, I like you… How about this? I know a good restaurant. How about you take me there some time? How about tomorrow at seven?"

"Yeah, that's fine!"

"Great. I can't wait… you have to excuse me, Alvin, but I promised that I was going to give you some performances."

I could only nod. I wasn't sure what just happened. Did she just ask me out? Either way I scored. I was startled by my cell phone. I picked it up, and it was Dave. "Hi, Alvin. I'm outside the building. Go get your brothers. We have to get going. He hung out, and I was about to leave.

"Alvin, wait." It was Charlene. "I made some calls, and you have one theater booked already tonight. I'm going to call Peterson and let him do some advertising for it."

"Wow, that was quick," I said surprised.

Charlene giggled and closed the door. I hurried and searched for Simon and Theodore. I told them that we were set for tonight, and when we got outside I told Dave about this. He became filled with joy and excitement. When we were riding in the car I noticed that they already talked about us on the radio, and when I looked out I saw fliers of us everywhere. So this is show business. I could really get used of this. We headed to the theater and I noticed how small it was. It would only fit a few hundred. At first, I didn't like it. I wanted more, but I realized that we had to start somewhere. I started to fantasize that after our performance, there would be reviewers and more and more fans wanting to see us. I smiled at that thought.

"Okay, guys, rehearsal… I have songs for you right here. The most obvious song I want you to sing is the Witchdoctor and the rest Peterson has select for us." Dave gave us the songs, and I scrambled through them. The rest of the day we kept on with preparations and memorizing our songs. It was only matter of moments until we were about to sing for an audience, and I was really pumped.

"Hey, Alvin," Simon said "I forgot to ask you… when you met Charlene today, did you ask her out?"

I started to laugh, "It was more that she asked me out."

"Oh, really? So where are you going?"

"To a restaurant she said it was a good one."

"I wish you my luck for you're first date, Alvin."

"Oh, please, Simon, stop it." I felt a little embarrassed

"Keep it down, guys. They are about to let the people in, now." Theodore hushed us and was getting nervous. We hid around the corner and looked out as we saw more people coming inside. My heart raced, and I was getting kind of nervous, too.

"What are you doing? Get on stage already." Dave sounded stressed and worried and obvious he was the one who was the most nervous of all of us. We did what he said and got in the right positions on stage. I heard how the audience was mumbling, and then the presenter began.

"Ladies and gentleman, on the behalf of Speed record it's an honor for us to present their future hit rock stars, Alvin and The Chipmunks!!!"

**The Witchdoctor**

I told the witch doctor  
I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor  
I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor  
He told me what to do

He said that

Ooo eee,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang...  
Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla ,bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang

I told the witch doctor  
You didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor  
You didn't love me nice  
And then the witch doctor  
He game me this advice

He said that

chorus...repeat x4

You've been keeping love from me  
Just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart.

My friend the witch doctor  
He taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor  
He taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine  
When I say this to you

chorus...

You've been keeping love from me  
Just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So i went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart.

My friend the witch doctor  
He taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor  
He taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine  
When I say this to you

chorus...

We really gave it our all, and then came what I really loved most about being on stage, the screams of fans going wild. It was such an awesome feeling. I had ever experience before, and I couldn't help but to laugh out of joy.

"They love us." Theodore squeaked.

After we had finished the lights turned dark we quickly headed backstage. I let out a scream of joy "WE ROCK!!!"

"They really liked us," Theodore said.

"Man, what an experience," Simon laughed.

Dave came and gave us a group hug. "You were fantastic." a small tear of joy rolled down his cheek.

The ride home felt like a let down. I wanted to stay for a little longer, but as soon as I sat down in the car I realized how tired I was, and so was my brothers. We fell asleep in the car and when we got home Dave picked us up one by one and placed us in our beds and kissed us goodnight, and in my sleep I started to hum the Witchdoctor.

"Okay, Seville. Break's over," my gymnastic said.

"Oh, come on," Bobby complained.

"Yeah, we want to hear the rest," Samantha said.

Brittany smiled. "So that was you're first performance?"

"Yes, it was, and I remember every detail of it. The feeling was so overwhelming when the crowd went wild."

"I know what you mean, Alvin."

One doctor came to me. "I have some good news for you. Seville."

I was getting to my position and was about to start my training. "About what?" I asked.

"We have been going through you're result of you're training, and you will soon be able to advance and use crutches instead."

"Alvin, that's great news," Brittany squeaked and gave me a hug.

Finally I thought to myself. As I stood there and was holding on to the railings, I stared out in the distance and remembered back at my first time on stage. There was a picture in my head of the screaming fans. I smiled and felt a little nostalgic.

**That's chapter two of my newest story. Please, say what you think. Be honest. I like that. Anyway, look for the next chapter next week most likely. ****The Chipmunkster is signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 My Date

**Chapter** **3 My Date**

**Alvin's POV**

I carefully opened my eyes and was blinded by the sun's rays coming from my bedroom window. I rose up and let out a big yawn, I looked to my right where my crutches were standing and picked them up. It was Saturday, and I was going to have a picnic with Brittany in the park today. It was our first date since that accident. I headed downstairs and sat down at the breakfast table. Dave had already left for work, and my brothers had left me a note.

"Dear Alvin," I read out loud. "If you are reading this it's most likely lunchtime." I looked at my watch and saw it was about 12:00. "Theodore and I are in town with the girls. I hope you will have a good time on you're date with Brittany today. We'll see you later."

I was going to meet Brittany at the park about one and a half hours, so to kill some time I decided to turn on the radio and read the newspaper.

"And now we are presenting a newborn star from Speed record." I looked over to the radio. "Here is Charlene with Speed records newest album."

I rose up from the chair and quickly turned it off as I felt anger swell inside of me. I thought I had heard the last from her, but I guess I was wrong. I had to clear my mind, so I headed outside and went to the park. I was supposed to meet her under the oak tree were we shared our first kiss with each other. It had become our special place, but I was too early. I sat down and stared out in the pond, while I was waiting. Then I felt two gently arms around my chest and a soft kiss on my neck. I smiled and turned around.

"Hi Brittany." I gave her a proper kiss and helped her with the blanket, while she picked out some food from the basket.

I have wished for this date for a long time, with no doctors, no friends and no family to interrupt us. It was only the two of us. I rested my head on her lap, while she fed me some strawberries.

"I love you, Alvin." She reached down and kissed me. We both stared out at the pond and felt the light summer breeze on our faces. "Alvin?"

"What is it, Hun?"

"What happened next in you're story?" Brittany asked, and I felt how the mood vanished.

"Please, Brittany, we're having a good time. Do you really want to listen about my past instead?"

"Alvin," Brittany said and looked at me seriously.

I sighed. "Okay, fine."

As soon as I woke up I shoot up from my bed and hurried to the kitchen where we had our radio and turned it on. I wanted to hear If they were talking about our concert.

"Alvin, you're up early," Dave said

"Keep it down." I hushed him and focused on the radio. He sat down and smiled.

"Today we have a special topic." I turned it up "Last night three singing chipmunks debuted. You heard me, three singing chipmunks, ladies and gentlemen, and just over one night they have proven what they go for. Their fan base are growing bigger every minute, and here we present their hit single The Witchdoctor."

It felt so unreal when they played it on the radio, then I heard the phone was ringing and Dave answered it. It seemed it was Peterson who was very pleased with us, then Simon and Theodore came and joined me. "Oh, did we miss it?" Theodore asked

"They just talked about us on the radio just moments ago."

"So, Alvin, do you have some special plans for tonight?" Simon reminded me

"Oh, yeah, I had totally forgot." tonight I was going out with Charlene. She was the most beautiful girl I will probably ever see, and when I thought it I started to panic a little.

Even that, I felt so nervous I started to wonder. Every time I think about her I couldn't think straight it was almost as if I missed her every time she wasn't around.

"Simon, do you believe in love in first sight?" I felt a little embarrassed. I'm not used to talking about this kind of things.

"Wow! Alvin, I have never seen this side of you before… and I can't really say that yet. But sure I do, and I hope I will find such a girl one day."

"Guess what, guys?" Dave said with a big smile on his face "We're a hit!"

"Tell me something that I don't know, Dave."

"I just talked with Peterson, and he wants to discuss a new contract and arrange that we record an album. He's going to set us up on a new concert and this time an even bigger theater."

"That's awesome, Dave… but what about the money? How much do we get for this?" I asked

"Slow down, Alvin… I know that you won't like when I tell you this… I am going to put the money away in a separate account and for college, and the rest is for the bills."

"WHAT?... Then when are we allowed to use them?" I asked and couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

"After you have graduated."

"You are kidding, right?"

"No, Alvin, I'm dead serious. I want you guys to have a normal life, which doesn't depends on money." I became so upset about this. We were about to make tons of money, and we weren't allowed to use it. "Alvin I'm doing this for you're own good, as soon as you all have graduated from a nice school, you can have it."

I didn't say anything.

"Look… I'm heading to the studio to work on some new songs, I see you tonight"

"Whatever, Dave." I looked away from him. After Dave had left, I saw that Simon was gleaming angrily at me.

"Alvin, that was just cold," Theodore said

"Oh, don't pretend that you aren't just as upset about this as I am."

"He is our father, and we have to respect his decision," Simon said.

"We are about to become rock stars, and we can't even live like them?"

"Now, you're just acting selfish, Alvin… by the end of today you are going to apologize to him."

Simon rose up from the chair and went to the living room, and Theodore followed him. I just sat there and felt guilt. I started to realize how much he had helped us. If it wasn't for Dave, we wouldn't have come this far. He took care of us when our mother gave us away. At that time, Dave was really poor and still he was able to take care all those years. I heard the phone was ringing, so I rose up and answered it. "Alvin Seville speaking."

"Hi, Alvin, it's me Charlene."

"Ch-Charlene, what a surprise."

"I just wanted to congratulate for you're success. I just heard it on the radio you guys are a hit."

"Oh, please, that was nothing."

"Oh, isn't someone feeling cocky. Charlene giggled "Oh, and I want to tell you that I really looking forward to tonight. A limo will pick you up later."

"Right, I can't wait." I hung up… a limo? Nice, but my thoughts went back to Dave. Simon was right as always. I better do it now. I called a cab and headed to the studio. I had to ask a few people where he was, until I found him. He had his own office already. I knocked on the door and went inside.

"Alvin?" Dave said surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

"Alvin, you don't have to do that… I know being a rock star has always been you're dream and when I told you… I understand that you became disappointed in me."

"No, Dave, I was acting selfish, and I just realized how much you have done for us. It was wrong of me to snap at you like that. I'm really ashamed."

"Thank you for understanding, but it's okay… honestly let's not talk about it."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Dave. I couldn't ask for a better father."

"Now, that you are here… I heard you have a date with that girl tonight."

"Yeah, and I am so nervous,"

"Well, I'm not the one coming with advice about this sort of thing, but as long as you're yourself, everything will work out."

When I heard it from Dave, I felt a lot better "Thank you, Dave… how's the new songs coming?" I wondered.

"I'm doing great. Thank you for asking but I still have a lot to do so if you don't mind I would like to continue. You should probably head home and get ready for tonight."

I gave him a hug and went to the cab, but before I headed home I would like to buy something for Charlene. I headed to town and searched the stores. My first thought was flowers, but I seemed too ordinary. I stopped at a jewelry store and saw a hairpin. I didn't know why, but it somehow felt right. It was red with a flower pattern with a jewel in the center. I bought it and wrapped it nicely. As soon as I got home I headed upstairs to find something nice to put on or at least something clean.

"I always thought your suit looked well on you." I turned around and saw Simon. I had only used it once. I picked it out from my wardrobe and stared at it for a moment. My date with Charlene was going to be something special, so it wouldn't hurt to look extra nice. I putted it on and was happy it still fit.

"So, did you apologized to Dave?"

"Yeah, the guilt was unbearable, and for a moment I forgot everything he had done for us."

"I'm glad that you remembered it… you have to hurry now. That limo will show up anytime now."

I took the shower and got dressed. I was standing at the mirror and adjusted my cap. Then I heard a car coming. _Okay, Alvin time to shine. _I went to the front door and headed outside and there she was. She was so beautiful, and I found it hard to believe I was going out with her.

"So what do you think?" Charlene asked and posed for me. She was wearing a red dress, my favorite color. "So shall we go?" I nodded and followed her inside the limo. While we were heading to the restaurant, there was an awkward silence. I was so nervous. Then she gently held my hand. "Relax, Alvin, just be yourself," Charlene said and smiled. I reached inside my pocket and took out the small package.

"Here. It's for you." I handed it over to her. She took it and opened it. "It's nothing special. I just wanted to give you something as a thank you."

"Alvin, I love it." She putted it in her hair and blushed a little. We arrived at the restaurant, Blue Diamond? I thought to myself. I had heard a lot about it, and I had never been inside. When we entered I understood why. We got our reservation and sat down at a table and got a menu. "I must say, Alvin, that I'm a little jealous of you."

"Huh, why?" I asked confused.

"Just over one night, you're going for you're first album, and another concert is coming."

"Just luck, I guess."

"No, it's talent… you and your brothers were born for this."

"How about you? How long have you been in the singing business?" I asked curiously.

"About two years now… Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I actually didn't want to become a singer. I have always dreamed about becoming a movie actress."

"What happened?"

"I was too young, and I still am."

"Charlene? There is something I want to ask you… when my brothers and I found out that you represent R.R.R., I started to wonder. Why do you help Peterson?"

She giggled. "Well, cute story actually… Roy and Peterson were childhood friends, and they have always been close friends. It's a simple, we help them and they help us, which I don't mind… but enough about work. Let's talk about something else like… what's you're favorite color?"

"Um… Red and yours?"

"Also red." We both laughed

"Okay, what about you're parents?" Charlene looked kind of down when I asked her that. "Charlene? I'm so sorry was it something I said?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I never knew my parents. I grew up by my own. What about you? I mean, Dave isn't a chipmunk."

"I guess it's the same as you. I never really knew my mother or my real father. From what Dave told us is that he found us at his front door on Christmas Eve, and our mother had left a note to him saying that she had to give us away because she was unable to take care of us."

"May I take you're orders?" a waiter asked. We gave him our orders, and we decided to talk about something else. This night was one of my best. Charlene was so interesting, and we had a lot in common. Our date ended, and we were heading home.

"Thank you, Alvin. I really had fun tonight. We should do it again some time." Charlene suggested. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll call you." she smiled and gave me a light kiss on my cheek. As I watched the limo get further away, I felt like I was up high in the sky. I smiled and headed inside.

"And that was my first date," I said and looked up at Brittany, while she gently strokes my hair.

"You really liked her, huh?" Brittany asked and looked kind of sad.

I rose up and looked deep in her eyes. "At some point I thought I did, but it was all a lie… you are the one who I truly love."

"You really mean it?"

I came closer and gave Brittany a kiss. "Is that a good answer?" I asked as I saw Brittany blushed.

"You have to convince me more," she said and pushed me to the ground and started to kiss me passionately. No matter what happened I would never stop loving Brittany.

**Chapter 3 I hope you liked this one Chapter 4 is coming and as I first say this will be a short story I have planned to do only 5 or 6 chapters. **

**The Chipmunkster.**


	4. Chapter 4 My First Kiss

**Chapter** **4: My First Kiss**

**Alvin's** **POV**

I was worried because I was having a nightmare. I dreamed of that I was surrounded by darkness, and I had lost everything. Even though that I was screaming, there was no one there to answer me. I was alone, and worst of all Brittany was gone.

I woke up with startled and covered in sweat and was heavily breathing. I placed my hand, so it covered my eyes while I tried to calm down. I looked to my right and felt at ease because next to me laid Brittany still asleep. I lay down and just stared at her. I smiled and felt so relieved that it was only a dream. She was so cute when she was asleep, and I could watch her for hours if I felt like it. I carefully kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Good morning, Alvin," Brittany said as she woke up with a smile.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I placed my arms around her and gave her a kiss. I was still somewhat shaken by that dream, and Brittany noticed it.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked.

"Sort of… I dreamed that you were gone and that I was lost."

"It was just a dream… See, I'm still here and will always be."

"I know, and I'm so happy I have you." Brittany let out a lovely sigh and buried her head in my chest. She was still sleepy.

"What time is it?" she asked me.

I looked at my watch it was still too early to get up. Everyone was still sleeping… It was Sunday, and Brittany had slept over, which I didn't mind at all.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. Why don't you try to get back to sleep?"

Brittany figured that I most likely wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, not after that nightmare I had.

"Alvin… would you like to continue your story? Then maybe you will be able to go back to sleep?"

I smiled "Sure why not… Let's see"

I woke up with a smile. Last night I had my first date with Charlene, and it was so perfect. I gently touched my cheek were she had kissed me. I wondered if we were together now? She seems to like me, and I like her. I could even say that I might love her. Even though we just had met each other, there was something about her that made me fall for her, and I hoped that we would be together forever. I heard a knock on my door, and Dave entered.

"Good, Alvin, you're awake. We're going to the studio, and Peterson's going to give us some details on our next performance. We're also going for our first album."

"Just give me a minute, then I'll head downstairs." Dave closed the door, and I laid in my bed and thought about last night. I eventually manage to get dressed, and later on I joined my brothers at the breakfast table. I could tell that they were eager to ask me how it went last night.

"Okay, Alvin, no need to hold back on the details… so how was the night with Charlene," Simon asked me.

"In short… it was the best night of my life."

"Did you kiss her?" Theodore asked and blushed a little.

I felt my cheek and smiled. "Almost."

"So where did you go?"

"To the Blue Diamond"

"Blue Diamond?... That's the fanciest restaurant in town."

"I know, you should have seen it, it might look good on the outside, but on the inside was so elegant."

"It's good to hear that you had fun last night," Dave said and sat down next to us. "But now we have to hurry, so finish up and go to the car. We don't want to make Peterson wait."

We quickly finished with the breakfast and sat down in the car. We headed straight to Peterson's, and before long we were going to record our first album. We were meeting at Peterson's office to discus our contract. As we entered, the first thing I came to notice was that Charlene was also there, and next to her stood a man about the same age as Peterson. I didn't recognize him. Peterson rose up from his chair and gave Dave a friendly hug as he laughed with delight.

"Mister Seville, I just went through you're boys' ratings from their performance, and even I couldn't imagine the big success they had accomplished just over one concert." He started to laugh again and lit a cigar. "I want you to meet a good friend Roy." Dave shook his hand, and I looked a little bit surprised. Why would the President of the R.R.R be here? I wondered, but my eyes was quick to lock on Charlene. She gave me a smile, and I couldn't help but to blush.

"David, the reason I called you here is to make a deal… before you sign the contract, Roy and I want Charlene to do a duet with Alvin in your upcoming concert." A duet? I thought to myself and liked that idea right away.

"Well I don't mind that at all. The question was would the boys agree to it," Dave said and looked over to us.

"Are you kidding, Dave? Of course, I would love that." I was the first to agree.

"I don't see the harm in it," Simon added

"I would like that too," Theodore said.

"Then that's settle… if you just sign here, then you're ready to record you're first album in studio room 23." Dave signed the paper, and now it was official. We were working for Peterson. We headed to room 23, and there we met Johnny.

"Hey-Hey the Chipmunks… how is my favorite band doing?" Johnny said and tried to make Theodore do a high five.

"We are doing great… so you are the one who is going to record our album?" Simon asked.

"I sure am, so why don't you step inside and let the magic begin." We went inside the room and put on the headphones. We each took a copy from the lyrics of our new songs and the music started to play. I guess this was our biggest talent. Just when the music started to play we were quick to sing along with it right away. I liked the new songs Dave had written for us. The recording took about two hours including with all the mixes. Dave was not entirely satisfied, but somehow it went rather smooth for being our first time ever.

"Awesome, guys, I'm going to deliver the CD Peterson shortly," Johnny said.

"Okay, now, our next step. We are heading over to the theater for tonight's concert and go through the preparations and some rehearsal.

"Um... Dave, is it okay if I come later. There is one person I want to talk to. I promise I won't be too long," I asked him

"Do you want to meet you're little girlfriend?" Dave asked.

I blushed and cleared my throat. "If you mean Charlene then yes. I'll probably get a ride to the theater later."

Dave smiled "Okay, then, but not too long."

"I promise. See you later." When Dave and my brothers had left, I started to search for Charlene. I found her sitting on a bench reading the lyrics to our duet. I just stood there and watch her. I was still a little afraid to just walk to her. I was thinking about what I would say. Should I just going to walk up to her and ask her if we were together? I felt so stupid for not being able to come any closer.

Alvin?... why are you just standing there. Please, come and sit down." Charlene noticed me. Once again she made the first move. I sat down next to her and noticed that she was wearing that hairpin I gave her. Even if it was just a small thing she really looked good in it. She saw that I was staring at her. My face became red from embarrassment. She probably thought that I was just a weirdo, but instead she started to giggle.

"I love when you do that."

"Doing what?" I asked her

"Getting all nervous. It's so cute"

I started to laugh nervously and felt so uncool about it.

"Aren't you excited about our duet? I just read over the lyrics, and it's a really good song," Charlene said and handed them to me.

I scrambled through it and smiled. The title was had a silly name. it was an old Elton John song Crocodile Rock, but if you put the name aside, she was right. It was a good song.

"You're being awfully quiet, Alvin. What's wrong?" Charlene asked and looked caringly at me. It made me blush again. She was so beautiful.

"What? No, it's nothing. It's just… I get nervous when I am with you. You're such a beautiful girl and…" I stopped when I realized what I just said and looked at Charlene. She blushed and looked at me surprised. Then she smiled and looked happy.

"You actually think I'm beautiful?" Charlene asked and looked at me with dreamy eyes.

"Well… of course I do."

She giggled. "Thank you, Alvin. You're such a sweet guy." She rose up from the bench. "Do you want to head over to the theater?"

I looked at my watch. "It would probably be best if we do."

We got a ride from Charlene's personal driver to the theater, and when we got inside I noticed how much bigger it was compared from our first one. It must at least be three times bigger. I went upstage with Charlene to get a better view. I stared out, and I could already picture how it would be when it was full. I was hoping that I was going to feel the same feeling I had at our first concert. First the silence and then the fans going wild while you're adrenalin went through the roof.

"You really love this, don't you?" Charlene smiled as she saw that I was already in my own world.

"Well, don't you?... I just can't wait until tonight. I hope I will get the same feeling I had last time." I closed my eyes and remembered back at that moment. I really wanted to experience that feeling again.

"I think I can understand what you are talking about," Charlene said.

I looked at her. It wasn't the kind of answer I had expected to hear from her.

"We have a different point of view. Alvin. We both want to reach the stars, but like I told you on our date, my dream has always been to become a movie star."

"If it is you're dream then all you have to do is keep trying."

"I hope you're right."

"Alvin, Charlene, good you're here. We have to prepare ourselves. Peterson just called me and he says that the tickets are sold out," Dave said.

He gave me the lyrics. It was the same songs at the studio, so it was easy to memorize them. Soon my second performance was going to begin, and we were going to save the duet for the end. While I was waiting backstage, I could hear crowds entering the building. I looked over at Simon. He was extremely focused.

Then I heard the audience screaming our names as the presentation began. I could feel it the crowds became silent as we entered the stage. It was dark and when the lights turned on, we began to sing. I looked out at the crowd and smiled. This is what I was born for.

The show kept going for awhile, and the big finish was about to begin. Two of our staff pulled in a grand piano. I sat down and started to play as Charlene slowly approached me, and when the audience saw who it was they went even wilder than before. She was the tonight's star, and she grabbed a mike and we started to sing.

**Elton John Crocodile Rock.**

I remember when rock was young  
Me and Suzie had so much fun  
holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own  
But the biggest kick I ever got  
was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock  
While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight

But the years went by and the rock just died  
Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy  
Long nights crying by the record machine  
dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans  
But they'll never kill the thrills we've got  
burning up to the Crocodile Rock  
Learning fast as the weeks went past  
we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last

I rose up and was heavily breathing. The crowd applauded and really liked it. I stood next to Charlene and bowed, then I felt her hand at my arm. I looked over to her and before I noticed, I felt something soft on my lips. It was Charlene. She kissed me, my first kiss. My eyes widened with surprise, and for a moment I couldn't hear the crowds screams anymore. All I could think of was her lips at mine. I closed my eyes and the kiss became more passionate. My body was warm and her tongue had a sweet taste. She ended the kiss and looked at me and blushed. I didn't know what to say. I didn't expect that at all. When I looked at her, I saw her in a different way, as we were connected, and now I knew we were a pair.

"And that was my first kiss… Brittany?"

I saw that she had fallen asleep again, and I sighed and smiled. I carefully kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, sweet dreams."

Before I went back to sleep, I wanted to watch her sleep for a little longer. I was thinking about how beautiful and at peace she looked when she was asleep, and I started to think about mine and Charlene's past. That night when we sung our duet, and when she kissed me. That night when I could say we truly were together, and it was also the start that made me to be Afraid of Love. I placed my arm around Brittany and went back to sleep.

**Chapter 4 the next Chapter will be the last I know it was a short story but I wanted it to be… while I am still talking if you like you can leave me a message for some ideas for new stories if you like, and it doesn't have to be a Alvin and the Chipmunks Fan fic. It can be about something else, just a suggestion I have a different kind of story in my mind. Anyway stay tune for my last chapter and don't forget to review.**

**The Chipmunkster **


	5. Chapter 5 Why?

**Chapter** **5: Why?**

**Hi** **sorry for being so late with the update I just have been so lazy, but here it is my last chapter for this story I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

**Alvin's POV**

I was outside and enjoyed a long nice walk. I had finally get rid of the wheelchair, and I just recently put my crutches away. It felt so funny to be this happy for being able to walk properly again. As I was walking down the street, I saw Simon and Jeanette.

"Hi, Alvin," Jeanette greeted.

"Hi, Jean. You and Simon having a date?" I asked.

"Well, kind of. Simon had promised me to check out some new stores today," Jeanette said and kissed him on the cheek. "How does the leg feel?" she asked.

"Much better, thank you. Well, I should leave both of you alone, so you can continue your date."

"Well, actually, we're about to meet up with Eleanor and Theodore. Want to join us?" Simon asked.

"Sure, why not," I said.

We walked towards the park, and to my surprise Brittany was also there, and not only her but Thomas, Bobby, Samantha and Linda. They each carried a basket and some blankets. I looked confused at Simon and Jeanette.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, it's a celebration for you," Bobby said.

"For what?"

"For your recovery. We made Simon and Jeanette go get you," Brittany said.

They rolled out the blankets and took out some food. I was still a little surprised that they would do something like this for me. I smiled and thought that I really had good friends and brothers. Brittany gave me a kiss and handed me a glass with soda. We ate, and Bobby was fooling around as usual. It made me laugh.

"Thank you all," I said. "This really means a lot to me."

"Hey, we are just glad that you're okay," Thomas said

"Alvin, not to spoil the party but…" Brittany hesitated, and I knew what she meant.

"You want to listen to the story, right?" Simon and Theodore looked worried at each other, because they knew what happened next in my story.

"Well, okay… This is the end of my story. It's sad but also an happy ending."

After that night when Charlene kissed me, my life took another turn. I had a girlfriend now, and I love her very much. They were writing about us in every gossip magazine about that kiss. Most was just lies, but I was never going to let them break me down. I vowed that nothing will ever break us apart. We have been together for a year now. and while our fame grew, so did my love for Charlene.

"Alvin! Take this more seriously "Dave yelled. We were at the studio recording our second album.

"Oh, sorry, Dave. I was thinking about something else… Johnny, play it again, will you?"

Johnny sighed and replayed it Simon and Theodore looked at me kind of irritated. After we were done, I couldn't help but to smile.

"Why you seem to be in a good mood today, Alvin. Something special happening today?" Theodore asked.

"It's our one year anniversary today, and I have planned something special for Charlene." I had planned this for about three month now. I had booked dinner for us at the Blue Diamond where we had our first date. I smiled, but I couldn't stay in that thought as I saw Dave walking towards me with an angry look on his face.

"Alvin!" he yelled "What's wrong with you? You haven't been taking this serious at all lately."

"What? We are finish, right? So what's the problem?" I asked and couldn't understand what I had done wrong.

"Like I said, you don't take this serious anymore. Where is the ambition that you used to have?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if you excuse me I am going to ask Charlene out, see ya," I said and started to run.

"Wait, Alvin!" Dave yelled but I ignored him. When I exited the building, I saw a big crowd behind the fence. It was my fans screaming for an autograph. I smiled and gladly signed some for them.

"We love you, Alvin," The female out of the crowed yelled.

"Sorry, ladies, but I have to be somewhere else."

I turned around and headed to my personal driver. I have hired him drove me to town. Before I was I went to Charlene's, I wanted to buy her an anniversary gift. I leaned backwards and thought about my success, then I thought about Dave accusing me for not taking my career seriously. I chuckled and just ignored it. I said to my driver to wait while I went and bought Charlene some flowers. Then later on I was on my way to R.R.R to see Charlene I could already picture in my head when I gave her these flowers, I went to the reception and asked to see Charlene.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Charlene doesn't take any visitors," he said

I looked at him and I started to get angry. "What do you mean? I am her boyfriend. You know me so why don't you pick up that phone and inform her that I am coming up to see her."

"I know who you are, Seville, but I have my orders that no one is going to see her... not even you. I must now ask you to leave at once."

I lost my temper with him. "Look, Pal! I am going to see my girlfriend, and I'm not going to be stopped by the likes of you." I headed to the elevator, but I was caught by the guards and was thrown out. I fell hard on the ground, and I got even angrier. How dare they do this to me? I got up and tried again, but I kept being thrown out. When I realized that it was no use, I picked up my phone and tried to call her, but I got no answer. It just said that her number had been canceled. I was so frustrated that I threw the phone at the ground. It broke and shattered in pieces.

The flowers were ruined, and there was nothing more I could do so I headed home instead. I didn't notice I was crying. As soon as I got home and went inside. Dave had an angry look on his face and was about to yell at me but stopped when he saw I was upset he then became worried.

"Alvin? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Charlene?" Simon asked

I didn't say anything. I headed upstairs to my room. I sat down at my desk I didn't know what to believe. Why isn't she calling me? Did something happened to her? I was getting worried. I went and picked up our home phone and tried to call her again, but got no answer. I tried to call her apartment, but they said she was out. I couldn't help but to feel they were lying to me. I just said that I was going to try later.

"Are you okay, Alvin?"

I turned around and saw Simon. "Do I look like I'm okay, Sherlock?" I frowned at him. He got upset and was about to leave. "Wait, Simon, look. I'm sorry… I'm just so mad right now," I said and looked at him with regret.

"Okay apologies accepted … and I guess you have the right to be, so what happened?"

"I don't know?... and I just won't believe she forgot, and even if it weren't our anniversary it wouldn't explain why she haven't called." I tried my best to keep the tears away. I didn't want to show Simon this weak side of me. "I love her so much. What if something bad have happened to her?"

"Have you called her apartment?" Simon asked.

"Yes, but they say she was out."

"I'm sure she has a reason for doing this. Why don't you try to call her in the morning, so she can explain."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice." The next day was the same. I called her as soon as I woke up but no answer. I headed over to her studio, but I wasn't allowed to see her. It went so far that I got arrested for trespassing. When I got out I kept trying. I left like a million messages for her, but she didn't return them. The days became weeks, but nothing.

Dave tried through Peterson to let me see her, but he said that Roy have forbid me to see her. My brothers also tried to reason with Roy to let me see her, but it was no use. I felt so hollow. Why was she doing this to me? One month passed, and I was still determined to see her. I haven't slept well that whole month. I was so worried, and I always thought the worse, that maybe she had been kidnapped and wanted me to rescue her. Then one day I saw her at the lobby. I rushed over to her, but I was stopped by the guards. "Charlene!" I yelled, she looked at me with a irritated face. "Why Charlene?"

"It's okay. Let him through," she said. The guards let go of me, and I proceeded towards her. I was relieved to see her but then I became upset.

"Charlenem I have been trying to call you for a month. Didn't you get my messages?"

"Yes I did, and I'm starting to get sick of it," she said. I couldn't believe she just said that.

"Why?" I asked as I felt tears fall.

"Do you know what my biggest mistake was, Alvin." she asked me. "It was being together with you." My heart shattered, and I looked at her. I didn't believe her.

"You don't mean that, Charlene. I love you. What have they done to you?"

"Alvin, I never loved you, so I ask you leave me alone. I never want to see you again."

"You're lying… what did I do wrong?"

"You're always holding me back, and I hate it… I got a movie contract, and I am throwing the name Chipette away. Escort him out. This is good bye."

She walked to the elevator and the guards grabbed me. I struggled to get lose, but they were to strong. They threw me out, and I fell onto my back. I cried and was in shock. It felt like someone was tearing my heart out.

I don't remember so much of what happened next, but apparently I was walking. I had been walking for hours and I kept remembering what she said, and I thought about the time we had spend with each other, all the laughter and all the feelings. Was it just a lie?

My vision became blurry, and a car stopped next to me. It was Dave. He have been searching for me. He looked at me, relieved but worried as he saw that I couldn't separate what was real. I didn't respond to him. It was like I was an empty shell.

"Dave?" was the only thing I could say. He knew something was wrong as he carried me inside the car and drove me home. It was way past dinner, and Dave tried to give me something to eat. I couldn't. I was so upset that my brothers hid for me. They had never seen me like this, so they were afraid. Dave kept asking what happened, but I didn't respond. I was up all night just staring in the distance while I clenched my heart. I was heartbroken. Why? I kept saying Why? I heard a knock on the door. Theodore and Simon went inside to check on me. They gasped.

"Alvin, have you been up all night?" Theodore asked. I had dark rings and red eyes. I have been crying all night. "Alvin, you're scaring us," Theodore said and burst out in tears seeing me like this. It was too much for him.

"Was I so blind?" I asked them.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Did Charlene even love me?"

"Did she do this to you?" Simon asked.

"I still love her, and she loves me." I tried to convince myself. I skipped breakfast, and I didn't sleep for a week and eventually I collapsed. I was hospitalized, and I didn't talk. I just wanted to die. I don't want this, I don't want to feel this ever again. How can I possible love and trust anyone else if this is how you feel. I was so scared, when I was out of the hospital. I went to a therapist. Dave started to take care of me even more, and I slowly started to come back to reality. My brothers were also there to support me. It was a tough time but I manage somehow. Another year passed, and I was back to my old self. Now we were focusing for a come back. We still had a contract with Peterson, and we were about to have our first concert.

"Come on, Dave. Are we there yet?" I kept bugging Dave.

"Alvin!" He yelled. "For the last time, not yet." Dave said irritated.

"Just admit it, Dave. We're lost," I said and sighed. My brothers started to chuckle.

"Alvin, we're not lost, just out of place. That's all" I sighed and looked out from the car window and spotted something.

"Hey, Dave, what's that?" I asked and pointed. He stopped and looked at the direction I pointed. It was a sign at a theater.

"Tonight's performance by the Chipmunks?" Dave read out loud and looked confused.

"Could this be the one?" Theodore asked.

"It must be. We _are_ the Chipmunks," I said

Dave looked, wondering at it. "I'm not sure it's the wrong address," he said. "Wait. I'll call Peterson and ask."

"Well, while you ask him. We will go inside and check it out," I said. I took my brothers and we headed inside. We asked if we could speak with the owner about that sign, then we saw them, the ones who was going to changes our life forever.

Three girls approached us, one of them was a chubby little girl in green and blond pigtails. The second had brown hair dressed in blue and was wearing glasses, and the third had pink cloth icy blue eyes and auburn hair set in a ponytail. When I stared in her eyes I was engulfed in mystery, and I felt something I had never thought I would ever feel again.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor."

"I'm Jeanette."

"And I'm Brittany."

"And that's how we met the girls." Simon, Theodore, Brittany and her sisters smiled.

"And then what happened?" Bobby asked

I started to laugh, "Well, apparently they didn't know that the name was already taken… Remember that, Hun?" I asked Brittany.

She smiled and kissed me, "Of course, I remember. It was our first fight we had over the rights of that name."

"Yeah, you both was so stubborn at that time." Simon said.

"But Charlene called herself the Chipette. How did you get that name?" Samantha asked.

"Well, it was our first performance ever, and when we got on stage the audience was booing at us, because they thought we were the boys. Alvin didn't want this to ruin our career, so he went on stage and named us The Chipettes, and we all sung together," Brittany explained.

"But, wow, Alvin," Thomas said "You really had it tough being betrayed by your girlfriend and so deeply scarred."

"Well, there was a time when I was Afraid of Love, but Brittany saved me." I gently held her hand and smiled.

"That's some story you have been telling us Alvin. It feels like we understand you better now," Thomas said.

"Well I'm actually glad that I have been telling you all this. It feels like a huge burden's been lifted of me, and I want to thank you all for helping me through my recovery."

"We are you're friends, we will always be there for you," Bobby said. I smiled, later on we headed home, but first I wanted to take a walk with Brittany. I looked in to her eyes which made her blush.

"Brittany,"

"What is it?"

"I love you."

She gave me a kiss. "I love you, Alvin. I love you now. I will love you tomorrow, and I will love you forever." And somehow I knew that she truly meant that. Brittany is the only one who truly loved me, and I would never make the same mistake I did which almost caused me to lose her. I embraced her and we were just standing there and held each other.

**That's the end of this story, and I hope you like this almost as much as you liked my first story. My next story will be something completely different, and I don't know what it will be about I just have a thought. Thank you all for reading this see you next time from the Chipmunkster.**


End file.
